


Il Pericolo Corso Per Lui

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Adam dopo l'incidente si rifugia nell'unico posto che lo accoglie sempre uguale (male) in tutta Detroit. L'ufficio di Pritchard.





	Il Pericolo Corso Per Lui

Era molto tempo che non veniva toccato da qualcuno, Adam.  
Troppo tempo. Il suo amore per Megan si era mantenuto, puro, nonostante la loro separazione. Lei se n'era andata, ma lui aveva continuato a cercare un modo per raggiungere il suo cuore, di nuovo. Non c'era riuscito. E Megan era stata rapita, o forse uccisa.  
Il dolore di Adam non si era fermato a quello, ovviamente.  
L'operazione d'urgenza per salvargli la vita gli aveva portato via tutto. Mesi in coma. Una terapia per accettare le proprie parti meccaniche che non aveva funzionato alla perfezione. E tutto ciò che il contatto umano era lo aveva quasi dimenticato.  
L'unico che lo trattava ancora come una persona normale era colui che lo trattava anche peggio. Sarif lo mandava a destra e a sinistra. I colleghi lo guardavano con paura, come se potesse avere un crollo in ogni momento. La gente per strada lo giudicavano diversamente a seconda delle loro posizioni politiche sui potenziamenti.  
E l'unico che non era cambiato nel modo di parlargli, stronzo e arrogante, era Francis.  
Adam si sentiva quasi sollevato dalla cosa. Per quanto sgradevole, quella era una sensazione che lo riportava al prima. Prima dell'attacco, prima di tutto quello.  
Se doveva sacrificare le proprie staffe in cambio di quella piccola normalità, l'avrebbe fatto.  
  
"Sei sempre qui ultimamente. Ti piaccio io o ci sono altri motivi, ad esempio vuoi rubarmi le mie barrette?"  
  
Adam, che stava leggendo un aggiornamento sulla sicurezza per le aziende, si trovò a sorridere.  
Quello stronzo di Pritchard, quanto lo faceva sentire bene.  
  
"Quel sorriso vuol dire che ti piaccio? Ugh. Non sono una donna, Jensen."  
  
L'uomo alzò la testa dal proprio ebook, guardando con quel lieve sorriso il tecnico informatico.  
  
"Sei affascinante come sempre, Pritchard."  
  
Commentò con tono neanche troppo sarcastico. L'altro sbuffò e si girò per tornare al proprio lavoro, e Adam si trovò ad osservarlo sedersi al suo computer. Non aveva mai notato lo stile con cui l'uomo si vestisse. Sembrava casual, ma era in realtà molto attento. Neanche un capello fuori posto, una giacca ben coordinata con i jeans da ragazzaccio e il maglione un po' più lungo che fuoriusciva dai bordi della giacca arancione.  
Doveva ammettere che era effettivamente... elegante.  
Si schiarì la gola, tornando a concentrarsi sul dossier. Era già abbastanza folle a star passando il tempo con lui, nel suo ufficio, a sentire le sue continue lamentele e commenti senza dover anche iniziare a pensare ad altro.  
Accavallò le gambe, e sentì un soffio infastidito arrivare dal tavolo di Frank.  
  
"Maledizione."  
  
Adam alzò la testa per vedere cosa fosse successo. L'informatico stava borbottando rabbioso guardando il proprio telefono.  
  
"Cosa è successo?"  
  
"Doveva arrivare un pezzo importantissimo per un lavoro. Ma il drone che doveva consegnare il pacco lo ha depositato..."  
  
"Sulla grata ancora aperta dagli operai del riscaldamento?"  
  
Chiese con aria retorica, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando l'ebook sul divano dell'ufficio di Frank. L'altro annuì nervosamente, incrociando le braccia come faceva ogni volta che si sentiva a disagio e sulla difensiva.  
  
"Quando finiranno di lasciarla spostata, dannazione? Se finiscono il turno dovrebbero chiuderla! Non dico di concludere il lavoro in un tempo impossibile, ma...!"  
  
Frank fece un altro soffio tra i denti, irritato. Il GPS dei droni portava i pacchi proprio sopra quel punto, ma quel problema al termoriscaldamento li aveva obbligati a mantenere aperta la grata per i lavori di rimodernamento necessari.  
Adam si sistemò appena la giacca passandosi la mano sul petto, per lisciarla.  
  
"Posso andare a prenderlo io."  
  
Disse a bassa voce, ma con decisione. Frank alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Si vedeva che ci stava pensando. Si mordeva il labbro, indeciso tra l'accettare l'aiuto di Adam e il volersela cavare da solo. Poi si girò verso il computer, mettendosi le cuffie e tornando a guardare lo schermo.  
  
"Va bene. Ma non pensare che ti ringrazierò per questo."  
  
  
Scendere fino a sotto il palazzo era sempre abbastanza pericoloso. Per quello Adam aveva trovato tutti i piccoli sporchi segreti dei dipendenti, lì tra le scale metalliche e gli spazi angusti. Cercare un pacco caduto in una zona in cui c'erano lavori in corso, però, era tutta un'altra storia. Si guardò attorno, incerto sul dove andare. Era difficile orientarsi, in certi casi. Nell'Infolink entrò la voce chiara e ancora irritata del tenico informatico.  
  
"Mi senti, Jensen?"  
  
"Forte e chiaro. Ricevi il segnale GPS del pacco?"  
  
Chiese mentre i suoi occhi cibernetici si abituavano alla luce. Nello stretto tunnel poco illuminato c'erano i vari utensili da lavoro, abbandonati per la notte per terra e in secchielli di plastica. Adam stava ben attento a dove metteva i piedi, maledicendo mentalmente gli operai che lasciavano in giro le cose. Rischiava di ammazzarsi, lì sotto.  
  
"Davanti a te, deve essere qualche livello più sotto. Come diamine ha fatto a cadere proprio tra quei maledetti spazi?"  
  
Adam non rispose, e avanzò attentamente, sfruttando i potenziamenti per riuscire a vedere davanti a sé. Dubitava di trovare criminali o soldati vogliosi di ucciderlo, lì sotto, ma non poteva dire lo stesso di buchi, falle nei tubi del riscaldamento o spiacevoli incidenti di percorso.  
Si lasciò guidare da Frank per tutta la strada sotterranea, finché non recuperò il piccolo pacchetto e spense il segnalatore GPS. Iniziò la risalita, rimanendo abbastanza in silenzio, abituato com'era durante le missioni a non fare troppo rumore. Quando tornò al condotto principale il tecnico stava già discutendo dell'etica dei droni per i trasporti e sul licenziamento degli operai maledetti.  
Forse qualcuno aprì la doccia. Forse qualcuno aveva richiesto troppa acqua tutta d'un colpo. Ciò che accadde fu, semplicemente, un disastro.  
Il tubo dell'acqua calda che gli uomini stavano sistemando si riempì e la temporanea protezione messa intorno ad uno dei tanti danni si staccò. Proprio nel momento in cui stava passando Adam. Un fiotto d'acqua bollente esplose sul suo fianco, colpendogli il braccio sinistro e quel lato del volto. Adam gridò, cercando di proteggersi il viso, preso di sorpresa. Non sentì chiaramente cosa Frank gli gridò nella testa, e riuscì solo a ricordare di aver ricoperto nuovamente il buco in modo da bloccare la fuoriuscita e di essere corso fuori, bagnato fradicio e con il pacco nella mano destra, salvo.  
  
Quando tornò in superficie Pritchard lo stava aspettando sulla porta, un asciugamano tra le mani. L'ex poliziotto lo accettò con un lieve "grazie", rientrando con lui per rientrare nel suo ufficio. Non aveva mai visto Frank preoccupato, e se solo non fosse completamente occupato ad irritarsi della situazione avrebbe potuto riflettere su come si stesse comportando in maniera umana.  
Si sedette pesantemente sul divano, per ricevere un'occhiataccia da Pritchard.  
  
"Sei bagnato. Almeno mettiti su una sedia, o asciugati."  
  
Adam roteò gli occhi, la pazienza che era già alla fine dal primo getto di acqua bollente sul volto. Si trattenne, e si alzò per togliersi la giacca e la maglia, mostrando i pettorali e il braccio bagnato. Frank si avvicinò con altri asciugamani, e glieli lasciò sul divano, permettendogli di asciugarsi. Lui se li passò sul torace e sul volto, la pelle decisamente poco contenta di tutto quel calore. Si accorse solo dopo poco che anche l'altro aveva preso ad aiutarlo, passandogli l'asciugamano sul braccio meccanico e sulla spalla.  
  
"È una fortuna che oggi i pezzi meccanici non abbiano problemi con l'acqua."  
  
Commentò rompendo quel silenzio, mentre risaliva con l'asciugamano fino alla parte della spalla ancora di carne e passandolo fin sul lato del suo collo. Notò solo in quel momento come l'uomo si fosse irrigidito, le pupille larghe, tutto il suo corpo in tensione. Abbassò piano la mano, passando vicino alla spalla, sul pettorale. Il suo occhio notò immediatamente il suo capezzolo irrigidirsi, poco lontano dal panno bagnato.  
Rimase ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, capendo l'imbarazzo dell'altro. Decise di schernirlo, in un tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.  
  
"Allora avevo ragione, eh? Mi occupi l'ufficio per provarci con me!"  
  
Provò a dire, senza riuscire ad essere cattivo. In fin dei conti, se si era fatto male era colpa sua. Aveva voluto aiutarlo, e ora Frank doveva ripagare la sua gentilezza. Continuò gentilmente ad asciugarlo, cercando di ignorare la sua reazione sempre più rigida. Proprio quando stava decidendo di staccarsi, perché sembrava evidentemente sempre meno a suo agio, Adam chiuse gli occhi e fece un bel respiro, affidandosi a lui.  
Frank rimase a guardarlo sorpreso, e abbassò appena la testa per osservare il suo torace man mano che lo asciugava. Era così diverso rispetto a quello che poteva essere prima. Era pieno di viti, di contatti, di cose che non ci sarebbero dovute essere. E per un momento gli tornò alla memoria il fascicolo che era stato obbligato a leggere prima di effettuare il suo primo potenziamento.  
A prima vista gli era sembrato il solito noioso elenco di avvertimenti, come un lungo e più complesso bugiardino di un medicinale. Le controindicazioni, i vantaggi, i possibili problemi. E di come il cambiamento del proprio corpo potesse essere qualcosa di terribile per la mente umana. Mentre era in sala d'aspetto aveva sentito un altro futuro paziente chiaccherare con un amico.  
  
"Mia nonna perse il seno per un tumore. Non riusciva più a guardarsi allo specchio. Ha sofferto moltissimo solo per una mammella mancante. Cosa potrebbe accadere con un braccio, o una gamba nuova?"  
  
Francis non ci aveva pensato. Ma forse, guardando Adam, pensò che avebbre dovuto.  
Per una volta provò a immedesimarsi in qualcun altro. In un uomo che aveva perso tutto, anche se stesso. Provò a pensare cosa avrebbe fatto al suo posto, se si fosse trovato in un corpo che non riconosceva. Deglutì, e si trovò a carezzare la sua pelle nuda, le labbra contratte in una smorfia.  
Rimase sorpreso nel vedere come Adam tremava appena, sotto la sua mano. Era rigido, ma in maniera diversa, positiva. Sembrava accogliere quei tocchi leggeri con tutto se stesso, beandosi di ogni momento in cui la loro pelle si toccava.  
Sorrise, e decise che avrebbe aiutato lui Adam, in quel momento. Perché nessun altro l'aveva ancora fatto. Si avvicinò a lui, e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca, piano.  
Per ringraziarlo del pericolo che aveva corso per lui.


End file.
